Tech No  Part III
by RunningwithBow10
Summary: The final chapter of Tech No, will Kurt give up all his solos for a win at Nationals?


Tech No

Part III

Finn sat in the corner and watched Rachel explain the bet to Blaine. Her eyes shone as bright as they shone when he was with him. _Are they flirting? I hope not because Rachel is my girl and nothing can come between us. I hope that they are just talking about the deal because I will…_

"Finn?"

"Yes Quinn"

"I want to say that I am really sorry about the big fight that we had the other day. I really want to be with you"

"You were using me Quinn"

"What? I was never using you"

"Yes you were, you used me because you knew that I would be voted Prom King, which would want you to date me so that I would ask you to Prom and that you would be Prom Queen. I know that I was not meant to know, but I knew the whole time. But I have already asked someone to the Prom"

"Rachel. Why don't you want to be Prom King with me?"

"Because I think that our time to date has gone. I think that Rachel will be a better girlfriend then you ever where. Now please go away"

Quinn started to cry as she ran out the door. Sam followed her and Santana knew that something was going to happen so she followed slightly.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I am fine" Quinn replied, falling into Sam's arms. "I miss you. You were so nice to me. I still like you, and Finn, but I love you, and I like Finn. I want you more than him after what he just said to me. I love you Sam"

Sam looked down at Quinn and smiled. He looked left and right to see if anyone was watching. He saw Santana and ran down to see her.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just going to see where you were going. I know that you were chasing Quinn because she was sad and all but I want you to know that I will never break up with you"

"To bad I can't say the same, you're dumped"

"Sam! Baby! No!"

Sam ran down the hall and kissed Quinn.

"I love you too, Quinn"

"How was that then Rachel?"

"We talked about the bet and why he transferred, he mainly transferred so that he could spend more time with Kurt. He seems very happy otherwise"

"That is good"

"Yes, I need to talk to you as well. Can you meet me at my house at the end of this week?"

"Yes sure"

"I want to get to a bigger second base"

"Sure, I was wondering when we might. So eight?"

"Yes, see you then"

She gave him a look that said,_ you ready to get some sexy on?_

"So this is the second night of the No Technology project and nobody has backed out, not including Brittany" Mr Shue said to the class of Gleesters. Brittany cowered in the corner and sat hoping the 'boogie monster' wouldn't jump out and scare her. Santana sat next to her weeping over loss of Sam to Quinn who where snogging in the corner. Mr Shue seemed quite content about the whole kissing business but he still missed Holly, who was on her holiday. She is a beautiful girl that I met only a month ago, and they haven't seen each other since. We have called each other and emailed each other but otherwise, no contact. He wouldn't be able to talk with her this week either thanks to Rachel. God that girl just doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut! She has a wonderful voice and all but otherwise she is really annoying! I am going to win this if it is the last technology I ever use.

"Dinner is served" Rachel said coming into the room.

"Wait, what is this?" Puck asked.

"Pita Bread. Since I couldn't toast it we will have to have it non - toasted"

"Wait isn't the toaster oven in the staff room gas?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Nope, I had an electrician come in and he said it was electric!"

Mr. Shue and the whole Glee Club stared at her; she had taken this three steps to far!

"Rachel, cut the act!"

"What act?"

"You are trying to get your solos back whatever it takes! Oh and by God it is getting so bad that I might as well say that I win and Kurt gets the solos"

"Never Mr Shue, I will win this battle and get my solos back, if my life depends on it!"

"Fine Rachel, you make me feel like I am arguing with Sue, only you fight back!"

"I don't care William!"

"Don't you dare call me by my first name. You are the student and I am the teacher!"

"I don't care what you think of me, William!"

"Don't you dare, you make me sound like my wife!"

"Rachel, darling" said a figure at the door.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Rachel replied.

"I brought you your meal as you suggested"

"Dad, can we please talk?"

"Sweet heart, whenever you want!"

"Dad, this meal looks perfect!"

"What was Mr Shuster doing to you before?"

"Oh, we were just having an argument. Please don't get angry at him, I am trying to get my solos back because Kurt seems to be getting them all"

"Baby that is no reason to get me to bring you in a meal! I am taking this home!" Rachel's dad said taking the meal off her.

"But dad…"

"Enjoy your pita!"

"Didn't tell your dad why you were going to get them to bring in meals?"

"No, I just thought that he would be ok with it. He has always listened to my requests and has done what I have asked of him "

"I thought that you and your dad where close enough that you could tell him"

"No that is my other dad"

Finn sighed as he never understood why Rachel had two dads and she didn't care. _I know that I would be very happy to know about why I had two dads! Rachel just seems to take it in and keeps it close to her chest if she knows. I wish that one day she could tell me!_

As they neared the end, Brittany was beyond repair. Mr. Shue was very concerned that Brittany was going to break.

"Brittany, there is no such thing as the Boogie Monster!" Mr. Shue said as he tucked Brittany into her bed beside Santana, who looked as petrified as Brittany.

"Britt, we are… in this… together" Santana stuttered and wondered why she did. She had never been scared of the Bookie Monster!

"Santana is right; we need to win this for Kurt" Mr. Shue said "And for the Glee Club" He finished.

"But what about Nationals? Rachel is the only way that we are going to win. If we don't give her some of the solos she will quit and then the glee club will become the sardines again. Mr. Shue, we just can't leave this in the dark. We have to talk to Kurt" Santana said, highlighting the importance of Rachel's voice. "We have to do something, and I know that I am sounding like I am on Rachel's side her, which I am not, but I want to win Nationals in New York!" she said dancing a bit. "Rachel is the only way that that can happen"

Mr. Shue slumped over the bed.

"What have I done? You are right Santana, we need Rachel. I will talk to Kurt right now!"

Kurt sat in the corner, flirting with Blaine. Mr. Shue giggled, as he had never seen two boys flirt with each other!

"Kurt? Do you mind if we have a quick chat?"

"Not at all" he turned to Blaine, "I need to talk to you later"

Blaine nodded and walked to Rachel who was talking with Brittany.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you about your…"

"Solos, I knew that you would ask, Rachel is the best singer here and we need her to stay. I was just discussing that with Blaine. What do you want me to do?"

"If you could just give her one of your solos each week and that might keep her happy"

"I will talk to Blaine about it. He is my rock these days! If I may, I need to discuss this with my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend, hey Kurt?"

"Well let's just say that we are going out and we are close to having sex"

"Wow" Mr. Shue giggled, "I didn't think that two men could have sex?"

"Neither did I but Blaine says it is possible"

"Just think about what you are going to do and say it in front of the Glee Club tomorrow?"

"Sure Mr. Shue"

As twelve o'clock struck, Rachel woke up. _I have failed. I have failed miserably! I never thought that this would happen but it has! I hate not having solos and I want them back. I will talk to Kurt tomorrow because I will have my solos…_

"You upset?" said Finn from the mattress next to her.

"Yes. I miss them. I want them back"

"I can talk to Kurt for you if you want?"

"Yes"

"Alright Glee Clubbers, it is official, Rachel has sadly lost, and we won!"

Cheering came from the Club as they had just found out that they had made it through the week with no Technology.

"You guys have done very well! Now, Kurt has something to say. Kurt?"

"Mr. Shue. I have thought long and hard about what you have said to me and others that I may not name" He looked over to Finn and smiled. "I am giving up my solos, every single one of them" the Glee Club gasped and looked at each other.

"Kurt, why?"

"Because, the person that shall not be named and Blaine have discussed this all morning and we thought that it would be the very best for the team. Rachel has the best voice in the group, we all can't deny it, can we?" The Glee Club nodded and looked at Rachel, some jealous and some proud (mainly naming: Finn).

"We all think that Rachel deserves to have these solos" Kurt finished.

"Kurt, I am so happy that you are giving me these solos, but I think that we should share" Rachel told Kurt.

"Rachel! Really?"

"Yes Kurt, really!"

Kurt leapt into Rachel's arms and gave her the biggest hug.

"I thought that maybe you would give me the biggest hug, but it is me giving the biggest hug to you!"

Rachel laughed and hugged Kurt. The Glee Club came in and hugged Kurt and Rachel. They all yelled out for everyone to hear,

"WELCOME BACK KURT!"


End file.
